Alone
by blade557
Summary: Death was a cruel joke. He knew that now. Ever wondered what Jeremy's doing now? Well this is what I came up with! based on a song I heard. I hope you like it. R&R Enjoy A little Jeremy angsty. Theres NO sexy stuff in here! That's off limits in my story. Rated T


**_Oh_,_ you can't hear me cry. _**

He was all alone. He screamed. Yelled. Talked. Even sang. He feared he would go insane.

_**See my dreams all die.**_

He should have stayed in Colorado. It was peaceful there. He could have met someone. Gotten married. Had kids. Grown old. But now, that was all gone.

_**From where you're standing.**_

He watched everything from here. Sometimes it felt like eavesdropping but he had nothing better to do.

**_On your own._**

He gave up trying. It was no use, they couldn't hear him. So he stood and watched her life tear apart at the seams. When she wept so did he. Then her emotions were gone. He cried for his fallen sister. His life. His family.

_**It's so quiet here and I feel so cold.**_

Tears pricked his eyes. He never used to cry but it didn't matter anymore...Nothing mattered anymore.

_**Oh when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breath.**_

He watched as his house, his home was burned to the ground. Powerless to stop it. As he stood there within the flames, he couldn't feel pain not anymore...he watched his sister walk out with the Salvatores by her side. Because walking out the front door of a burning house with a body inside, That's not suspicious. Her words rang in his ears..._My mom, My dad, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, John, Even John! I mean they're all dead! Everyone is dead._

_**My aching body fell to the **__**floor. **_

He glanced around the grave stones. Tears pricking his eyes. _Mom, Dad._ He shouldn't have come here._ Jenna_. He couldn't do this he needed to leave. But his feet felt like they were stuck in tar, he couldn't move. _Alaric, John. _His hands tangled in his hair. Please make the pain stop. His eyes squeezed shut. Trying to block out the memories. But he couldn't, He vaguely heard someone screaming. Only when his throat burned did he realize it was him. "Why...what did I do." _Anna a...a...and Vicki. _He fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Sobs ravaged his body.

**_Then I called you at home you said that you weren't alone._ **

_**I should have known much better, Now it hurts much more.**_

He leaned against the wall watching as his sister snapped the waitresses spine her words echoed in his ears. "That's one body you're responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me there will be a 2nd a 20th and a 100th. It's you're choice." He didn't know why he kept doing this to himself. It was like torture. He should know better. But he's already broken. What's a little more pain?

**_You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason. _**

**_'Cause I can't figure out why._**

**_Why I'm alone and freezing While you're in the bed that she's in._**

**_And I'm just left alone to cry._**

Death was a cruel joke. He knew that now. If anything it causes more pain than it did before. He felt bad for all those people giving thier lives away when they didn't realize just how bad life was on the other side. You never do truly die...you still live.

_**Oh you can't hear me cry. **_

_**See my dreams all die.** _

He only watched now. Watched as his sister threated to kill April...almost did. Watched as Rebekah saved her. Watched as Silas lured the brothers into a trap. Watched as he took advantage of Bonnie while impersonating him. Watched as Elena tried to kill Bonnie. Watched as Bonnie almost killed Elena. Listened to Bonnies words. "No I'm not ok..I almost died My best friend almost killed me! None of this is ok!" Watched as they vervained his sister. Because that was all he could do now...All he could do was watch and wait for someone new to come along.

_**From where you're standing. **_

He looked on to where his sister was tied down. Closed his eyes and leaned back onto the bed he was sitting on, he flinched as her screams echoed through the air and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. He heard Stefan move across the room. "You can make this stop it's your choice." He told her. "I'm going to kill you." Came her whispered reply. Jeremy sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore.

_**On you're own.**_

He wished he was at the cemetery. Instead of here watching his sister get tortured by the two that claimed to love her most. He heard Caroline ask where Bonnie was. They said the cemetery, visiting him. He thought of the cemetery...The one good thing about being a ghost was that you didn't have to walk anywhere if you didn't want to. You just thougth of the place and suddenly you where there...He felt the grass beneath his body and he breathed in deep, the smell of earth filling his senses.

He heard a scream come from right beside him. He vaguely wondered if that's where his grave was he couldn't remember. He didn't bother to look until "How did you...you just and appeared and that's not possible!" He turned his head to see Bonnie looking right at him. "Jeremy?"

**_It___****'**s so quiet here and I feel so cold.

_**This house no longer feels like home.**_


End file.
